Twisted love
by saku015
Summary: Shizaya oneshots for Shizaya Week 2016.
1. Break up

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

Izaya Orihara had never been dumped before that day. That bitch would pay for what she had done to him. If being dumped wasn't enough, she had done it in front of the whole class. She said that he was manipulative and did not care for her properly. He leaned his head to the wall, puffing out the smoke of his cigarette. He did not like to smoke, but in that situation, he needed it.

The trashcan that hit him, did not surprise him at all. He stood up, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"I don't have mood for you today, so leave," he said to the panting boy before him.

"What's up, Izaya? A little break up shattered you that much?" Shizuo asked with a content smile on his face. A little amount of his hair fell into his eyes and Izaya, he had no idea why, found the movement with which Shizu-chan pushed them aside, mesmerizing.

"Because _you_ have so much experience about breaking ups," Izaya's voice was full with loathing.

Shizuo twitched as an answer.

"Maybe not, but watching you being humiliated was enough for me." In the next moment, Izaya was on the top of him. Shizuo blocked his punch, laughing. "So, that's why you always send others to finish me off. You, yourself is too weak to do so."

Izaya growled, trying to kick him. Shizuo blocked his kick as well. After that, he kicked Izaya's left foot underneath him. Izaya landed on his back with a thud.

"Ouch!" He felt as his wrists were being squeezed by his enemy. Shizuo brought them up over Izayas' head. Izaya wanted to split him in the face, but he was too angry to do anything.

Shizuo was looking at his rival with his lips slightly parted. As Izaya squirmed under him, he had to realize that he had never seen him that vulnerable.

"Are you happy now?!" Izaya practically screamed into his face with the tears of weakness gathering in his eyes. He turned his head away from the other, trying Shizuo prevent from seeing them. Shizuo turned Izaya's head back by his chin and – led by some kind of unknowable force – kissed them down.

"Shizuo! Izaya! Where are you, boys?" They heared Shinra's voice. Shizuo jumped up and stormed out into the opposite direction. Izaya sat up, putting his hand onto his pounding heart. "Ah, there you are!" Shinra said, gasping for air. When he saw his friends' reddish cheeks, he raised his eyebrows up. "What happened?"

Izaya looked up at him helplessly.

"I have no idea."


	2. Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

It was Valentine's Day and the fluffness was radiating from Ikebukuro, just like nuclear energy for Chernobyl. As he was walking towards the dojo to pick Akane up after her practice, the only thing Shizuo saw were school girls giggling in front of shops. They were talking about what kind of chocolates they would give to their lovers and he started to feel sick. Not that, he wanted a lover for himself, not at all. Lovers meant problems and he had had enough about them already.

"Shizuo!" Seeing Akane waving to him from the distance, made him smile.

"What's up, kiddo?" He asked, after she had let his waist go. Akane started babbling about the practice and the new moves she learned that day, but suddenly fell silent. "What happened?" Shizuo asked with concern in his voice.

"This-this is for you…" Akane said, taking out a little box from her pocket. Shizuo stared at it distrustful. "It is not poisoned or anything," Akane mumbled with a saddened face.

"Well, well, Shizu-chan. I never would have thought that you would be that harsh… Hurting a little girls' feeling…" Shizuo felt as a vein started pulsing on his forehead. He turned around slowly and there he was with his hands on his hips and with that annoying smile on his face. "Come to think of it, what can we require from a monster like you?"

"Hey, that was rude!" Akane said, stamping. Izaya backed away with a stupid expression on his face. "The monster is the person who calls others like that!" Pride bubbled in Shizuo's chest. "Insulting your friend like that is not right."

"My… what?" Izaya asked, bending down to Akanes' level. Before he would come too close, his way was blocked by a very angry Shizuo. Izaya looked up at him with his usual derogative eyes, then jumped two steps back.

"Friend," Akane said, as if Izaya was someone who was so stupid that to need to tell things more than once. "Shizuo said that you two were friends when I first met him."

' _Oh, shit!_ ' Shizuo thought, seeing Izayas' smile spreading.

"You know, he was right. We have been friends for a loooong time," Izaya said, leaning into Shizuos' personal space. He could even smell Izaya's shampoo.

"Come on, Akane! We should go," Shizuo said, patting her shoulder.

"Ow!" Akane hissed. The air froze for a moment. "It is nothing special," she tried to convince them. "I fought Mairu today." Izaya and Shizuo exchanged a look. They knew exactly how strong Mairu was.

"I will take you to Dr. Kishitani to take a look at that, okay?" Shizuo asked, then took Akane by her hand and started to walk towards Shinra's apartment.

* * *

After he had pressed the bell, the door opened finally.

"Where is Shinra?" Shizuo asked Celty, who wore… _an apron?!_

 **He was called away** , Shizuo read from the screen of her cell phone. **What happened?**

"Her opponent was Mairu," Shizuo explained.

"Don't say that like this! Everyone would think that I am weak," Akane said, pouting.

 **There is nothing to be ashamed of, Akane** , Celty wrote while she crouched down in front of the little girl. **I've gotten sereval injuries through the years too** , she wrote, patting Akanes' head.

"You lost your head, woman. We can count that as a several injury in itself," Shizuo said. He knew that Celty had no head, but still he felt the deadly glare coming from the woman.

When they reached the living room, Shizuo felt something really sweet. He hoped that it was not what he thought it was. But when Akane's face lit up, he knew he was right.

"Chocolates!" Akane exclaimed, then looked at Celty. "Are you making home-made chocolates, Celty?" Celty froze, then nodded. "For Dr. Kishitani?" A big amount of smoke puffed out under Celtys' helmet.

"Heee…" Shizuo said from the sofa where he was sitting.

 **Don't you dare** _ **heee**_ **to me, Heiwajima!** Celty wrote angrily.

"Um… Can I help you with it?" Akane asked uncertain. When Celty reached an apron towards her as an answer, Akane smiled up at her, then followed her to the kitchen.

Shizuo leaned his head back as the smell of boiling chocolate started filling the room. He looked them for the corner of his eyes, just in case if something bad happened, he would right there to help. When Celty wiped down the chocolate from Akanes' face, who only giggled, Shizuo had to turn his head into the other direction. He would not admit that they were so fucking _cute_ in that scene.

When he took out a cigarette from it's box and wanted to fire it, a shadow grabbed it out of his hand.

 **Not the same room with the kid! Go to the balcony!**

Shizuo growled, but did as he was told. When he stepped out of the door and looked down, he bit his cigarette in two.

"Fuck!" He swore. On the one hand, because of the cigarette, on the other hand, because of the person who was looking up at him from the street. Shizuo jumped down, trying to control his anger. "What do you want, Izaya?" Izaya just stood there, making him more and more frustrated.

"You know, Shizu-chan," he started, touching his chin.

"WHAT?!" Came the annoyed question.

"You are not as monstrous as I thought you were!" He said, lifting up his finger and a cute smile on his face.

"Wha…" Shizuos' yaw dropped.

"But your expression is as stupid as ever," Izaya said. When he noticed as the others' body started to tremble, he sprinted away. "Bye!" He waved back, smile wasn't disappearing from his face.

"Hey, come back here!" Shizuo shouted after him, but in that scene, something hit his chest. He reached his hands out, so he prevented the object from falling. When he looked it, his eyes widened. In his hands, there was a heart-shaped box with a pink ribbon on it. Shizuo rolled his eves. "Really, Izaya? _Pink_?"


	3. Regrets

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

Through the intense pain, Izaya felt as two strong arms held his body and the speed with which the other run with him in his arms. He opened his eyes slowly and the first thing he saw was a bartender outfit.

"Ngh…" He whined, trying to pull away.

"Shut up and stay still!" Came the order. "You let some shithead to stab you, so now bear the effects." Izaya groaned angrily as an answer. Shizuo sighed. "I will take you to Shinra. His flat is nearer than the hospital," he said, hugging the injured man closer to his chest. Izaya closed his eyes and with a quiet sight, grabbed his shirt.

* * *

"Jesus Christ, Shizuo! What happened?!" Shinra asked, after Shizuo had kicked the door and stepped into the apartment with a bloody Izaya in his arms.

"He has been shot," Shizuo explained, then caught Celty's shrugging. "It wasn't me!" He was sure about that the woman thought that _he_ was the one who did that. Then why would he bring his enemy to Shinra?

"Bring him to the sofa!" Shinra ordered. After he had examined the wound, he breathed out in relief. "Thanks to your fastness, he did not lose much blood," he said, looking at Shizuo, "but I need to clean and close his wound." Shinra frowned, then looked at Celty. "Celty, sweetheart, you will find a clean cloth next to the first aid kit in the bathroom. Would you be so kind and bring those here?" When Celty arrived back with the cloth and the first aid kit, Shinra put the cloth into Izaya's mouth, then turned towards Celty. "You have to tie him down, and whatever happens, don't let him move." Celty nodded. In that moment shadows crept out of her body, tying Izaya to the sofa. "Shizuo, take his hand."

"Eh, me?" Shizuo hoped, he had heard the sentence wrong.

"Yes, you!" Shizuo did not disobey against the demanding tone, just took one of Izayas' hands into his.

As the cotton-wool with the germicide on it touched his wound, Izaya cried out, trying to escape from the pain.

"Why is he in pain? He is unconscious!"

"Being unconscious is not equal with him does not feel pain," Shinra explained, concentrating on the patient in front of him.

After another muffled scream, Shizuo squeezed Izayas' hand gently.

"Hey, hey! Everything will be all right," he cooed to him, stroking his face. "It is just only a little stab. It is nothing compares to the things I usually throw at you and you manage to survive those. This is nothing to you."

Shinra's mouth parted slightly and Celty cocked her helmet. When he finished his work with the wound, Shinra let out a long sight.

"I am done," he declared while taking away the glass of water from Celty.

"There you go!" Shizuo said, touching the other's face. Izaya leaned into it.

* * *

When Izaya woke up, his whole body was sore and his head hurt. For a few scenes, he had no idea where he was, but then his memories started to come back. He felt something uncomfortable in his left arm. He looked at it and saw that there was an infusion in it. He could understand the soreness now, he got a great amount of painkillers.

He squeezed his right hand, but he had to realize that it was in another person's hand. He turned his head towards that direction and saw a sleeping Shizu-chan sitting on a chair. He squeezed his hand a little bit stronger which made the other man blinking.

"Ah, you are up!" Shizuo mumbled, massaging his eyes. Izaya felt as wetness gathering in his own eyes. He wanted to talk, but he was not enough strong to do so. Instead, he gave every strength he had and pulled Shizuo's hand. "What the fuck?!" Shizuo asked when he landed on his knees. He snapped his head up to continue complaining and that's when he saw the little drops running down on the others face. He did not say anything, just leaned his forehead to Izaya's.

' _I have a feeling that I will really regret this_ ,' he thought while closing his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt:** 'Me and you? We're simply not cut out for this lovers thing.'

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

Shizuo was lying on his side beside his lover. The scent of sex was still lingered in the room. Izaya looked at him under his half lidded eyes, his hair being stuck on his forehead. Shizuo closed his eyes. He had no idea how they got there – it just happened. Once, thanks to some kind of luck, he successfully caught Izaya, but instead of killing him, they chose the more entertaining way – for both of them.

He felt as a hand stroked his face. He opened his eyes. Izaya was so close to him that he rubbed their noses together. Shizuo blushed lightly and turned into the other direction.

"Shizu-chaaaan," Izaya cooed to him, hinting butterfly kisses on his shoulder. "You will not fall asleep, will you?" He raised up onto his elbow, kissing Shizuos' neck.

"Maybe," he mumbled, making Izaya chuckle.

"Shizu-chan is so funny!"

Shizuo did not answer, just quickly turned around and pressed Izaya in the mattress. Izaya blinked up at Shizuo as he leaned on his hands, looking down at him.

"Izaya, what am I to you?" Shizuo saw as Izaya closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, Shizuo could see the mischievous look he had known so well.

"Isn't that obvious? We are enemies with benefits," he said on a totally calm voice. Shizuo burst out a bitter laughter. Izaya frowned. He pushed Shizuos' shoulders, so the other landed on his heels. Izaya sat up too with an angry expression on his face. "What are you waiting for?! Us, walking hand-in-hand through the streets of Ikebukuro?!"

"No, but anything would be better than _this_!" Izayas' eyes widened. "I hate that we have rough sex every once in awhile when you are in the mood to do so and let me catch you!"

"If it is a problem, you would not have seduced me for the first place!" Izaya exclaimed.

"I seduced you?! You seduced me, damn it!"

They stared at each other, then started laughing in sync. Izaya laughed so hard that tears ran down his face and Shizuo was not any better. After they had calm down, Izaya looked into the others' eyes seriously.

"I have tons of enemies, Shizu-chan. What do you think, what would happen if they find out we are together?"

"Don't worry, I can handle them," Shizuo said, pulling Izaya in a hug. "I am the strongest man in the city after all." He kissed the top of his lovers' head.

"But what will happen if someone stronger than you comes?" Izaya asked in concern. Besides Shinra and his sisters, Shizu-chan was the most important person in his life and he can not risk losing him. He just can't.

A smile appeared on Shizuo's face as he looked into the other man's eyes.

"Celty can be really scary, you know." Izaya can not help to let out a little laughter. Shizuo pushed him down to the pillow gently, then hugged him to himself.

"I hate to pretend that you are my enemy just as much as you do," Izaya confessed, kissing him on the lips. "Once everything will be calm, we will try it, I promise," he said with pure adoration in his eyes.

"I have a condition." Izaya raised up his eyebrow. "We will tell everything about us to Shinra tomorrow."


	5. Overused AUs - Omegaverse AU

**A/N:** I exchanged prompt 5 for prompt 6.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

"Good news! Your babies are all right!" Shinra announced after he had finished the experiment.

Shizuo spat out the drink from his mouth and Izaya sat up leaning on his hands.

 **I think, it was not a good idea telling them like that.** Celty showed the message to Shinra who read it from the corner of his eyes.

"Maybe you are right," the young omega mumbled to his lover.

"Our _babies_?" Izaya repeated with disbelief in his voice. Shizu-chan was the first alpha he had ever mated and at 23 years old and with less experience, he did not feel himself ready for more than one kid.

"Don't worry, Izaya! More children mean more happiness," Shinra tired to convince his friend, stroking his own growing belly. He was excepted his and Celty's third baby, which was a miracle. Female alphas can impregnate, but there was very little chance for it. Izaya fell back to the bed, sighing.

"Just because you give babies to Celty over and over again like some kind of birthing-machine try to think yourself into my mate's position," Shizuo said, thicker than he wanted to. Shizuo felt as anger started to radiate his mate's body. "Sorry," he mumbled with regret in his voice.

Shinra just waved his hand.

"Nothing happened!" He said with his usual cheerful voice, then turned to Celty. "Actually, there is nothing that I would do happier, than give life to our babies," he said esthetically, clinging into the womans' neck. Celty pushed him away playfully.

* * *

"Shizu-chan, you do not have to carry me like that!" Izaya whined, squirming Shizuo's arms, who carried him bridal-style. "We live next door." Shizuo looked down at him with the _I-fucking-do-not-care._ Look.

Before they could open the door, it was opened revealing a really excited Akane. The little omega girl became very fond of them.

"How is the baby?" She asked, but when she took a glimpse of Izayas' face, she breathed out in surprise. "There… there is more than one… right?" She asked in a hushed tone. Shizuo smiled proudly. The kiddo was incredible. She would become a great mother someday.

In the next moment, they were interrupted by two definitions of chaos. Shizuo felt as Izaya's body eased in his arms and the sweet scent of longing.

"IZA-NII!" Mairu shouted, while Kururi just smiled at his brother with love. Shizuo lowered him down, so he could pat his sister's heads. Being an omega meant that he was really caring towards the ones he cherished. Though, Shizuo found his personality strange. If someone who was close to him got hurt, he reacted just like an alpha would do.

"Girls, let them breath," Tom said, standing in the door of the living room, hugging Vorona to himself. Kururi and Mairu took Akanes' hands in sync, started to pull her towards the room. Both of them chuckled – Izaya knew that his sisters always wanted a little sister of their own. He was happy that they found it.

"Sushi is ready!" They heard Simon's low voice from the kitchen.

"It is time for you three to have a proper meal," Shizuo whispered into Izaya's ear and kissed his cheek.

"Yes, daddy," Izaya answered, chuckling. He decided that he loved the low growl that left his mate's lips.

* * *

After everyone had left, they were on the sofa. Izaya was in Shizuo's lap who stroked his belly continuously.

"Where was your brother?" Izaya asked, resting his head on Shizuo's shoulder, playing with his hair. He knew that he could calm down his lover with that and a so eventful day like that – they both needed a little calm.

"He is with Ruri. Her heat can start in any minute," Shizuo answered proudly. When they were little he was afraid of that his little brother could not do his alpha duties when time comes, but – his great relief – he could not mistake better.

"Shizu-chan, are we ready for this?" Shizuo snapped his head up, eyes widening with terror. "We are young and I am not famous for doing things in the right way…" Izaya sniffed, tears gathering his eyes.

Shizuo hugged Izaya to himself tightly.

"Everything will be all right. I promise." The need to reassure his mate attacked him with full force.

"Ah, Shizu-chan… I can not breath…" Shizuo loosened on his grip around him, then grimaced. "What?"

"You smell like vanilla ice-cream," he mumbled with played disgust on his face.

A cocky grin appeared on Izayas' lips. Whit a quicky movement, he hovered over his lover who was lying on the sofa on his back.

"But you love it," he said teasingly, then bent down to press their lips into a passionate kiss.


	6. First Date

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

Izaya had sat one of the uncomfortable chairs of the library for god knew how long. He leaned back, stretching his arms. He had no idea why he had said yes when Shinra had asked to do this stupid private lesson instead of him. Maybe, because he had a soft spot on the boy. As long as he could remembered, Shinra Kishitani was his one and only real friend. If he asked him to do something, then be it. He only hoped that he would not have to teach someone really annoy-

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!"

' _Hope dies last,_ ' Izaya thought, then looked up annoyed. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a bored tone.

"I can ask the same thing! I was supposed to be having a private lesson with Shinra after school," Shizuo was not amused by the turning of the events.

"Well, it looks like I will be the one who can enjoy the privilege of being your teacher," Izaya said, resting his chin on his knuckle.

Shizuo slumped into a chair, massaging his temple. He really did not have the stomach of learning with Izaya, but to achieve his goal, he had to. He took out his book from his bag, turning towards the other boy. "Will you help me with this shit or not?"

Izaya raised his eyebrows and let a quiet chuckle escape through his lips. Shizuo gave him a deadly glare.

"Seeing you with Shakespeare's most romantic novel in your hand is strange," he said, then lifted his hand up. "Let's concentrate on the test. You can beat me up afterwards." His voice was so complying, it made Shizuo pissed off.

After two hours of learning, Shizuo massaged his temple. He had no idea why they should memorize, shitty quotes from a too cheesy novel in which violent is totally acceptable. He hated violence more than anything – okay, Izaya was an exception. He frowned when the thought came into his head. After these hours of helping him, his perspective started changing about him.

"Hey, focus!" Izaya demanded. To his surprise, Shizuos' memory was better than he had thought. "Repeat a part to me." And he did. He performed Juliet's balcony-monologue with so much tenderness that Izaya's yaw dropped. He could listen him speaking like that for eternity.

"Well?" Shizuo asked, after he had finished the stanza.

"You spoke just like a girl," Izaya said with a grin on his face. He was so flustered, he had not got any idea what else to say. "I know! From now on, I will call you Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo almost jumped to his throat when Izayas' stomach growled. Shizuo only sighed and shook his head. How long had he been hungry?

"Dinner, now," he said, dragging surprised Izaya after himself.

* * *

"Welcome to Russia Sushi!" Simon greeted the guests, then blinked. "Shizuo! Izaya! What a surprise!"

"The idiot is hungry and loves your Katsudon," Shizuo said with a smirk. Katsudon was their secret specialty, which only returning guests could order.

"Fuck you, Shizu-chan," Izaya mumbled, blushing.

"I pass, thanks. I do not like men."

"I am so sorry, but we have ingredients just for one bowl," Simon said ashamed. When he saw the impish look in the ravenettes eyes, he started to have a bad feeling.

"Don't worry, we will share."

"If you eat like this, your stomach will hurt" Shizuo warned Izaya, who ate so fast like there was no tomorrow. Izaya looked up, chewing a bit. "I have spent half of my life in hospitals. I know things like these," he said, then frowned. "There is sauce on your lips."

Shizuo lifted up his napkin. In the blink of an eye, Izaya grabbed his wrist, pulling him forward. When their lips met, Shizuos' eyes widened. Despite his surprise, his lips moved automatically, kissing the other back.

"What are those two doing?" Kyohei asked, after he had stepped in the restaurant.

"It looks like having their first date," Simon's answer was obvious as if he would have known it would happen all along.


	7. First apartment

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

"How did we get in here?" Shizuo asked Izaya, pointing at the bathtub, where they were facing each other… totally naked.

Everything had started yesterday when both of them got a call from their _best friend_ who had asked them to take care of his apartment while he and his fiancé were away.

"It is because of your animal instructs. You are not capable of waiting," Izaya said matter-of-factly with a smug on his face.

"I had a fucking hard day and who might have known that their shower is out of order?!" Every bone in Shizuo's body was against of the idea of spending a night with Izaya in that apartment, but he would manage for Shinra and Celtys' sake. He did not trust in the flee. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Taking up a comfortable position," Izaya said, putting his legs up to the edges of the tub. "Why? Do you want to mate with me perhaps?"

Shizuo groaned. He was really fed up with Izaya treating him like some kind of animal.

"No, I was simply shocked. Yours is the smallest I have ever seen." Izaya blushed furiously and Shizuo high-fived with himself.

Izaya quacked for a few minutes, then jumped out of the tub… just to land facedown.

"Fuck!" He mumbled, touching his nose. When he pulled his hand away, there was blood on it.

"Look out! The tile is slippery," Shizuo warned Izaya, smirking.

"Really?! Don't say!" Izaya snapped back.

Seeing how pathetic he was with his nose bleeding – best sight ever – Shizuo sighed.

"Go, take care of your nose. I will do the rest." Izaya's eyes widened. He never would have thought that Shizu-chan- "I don't want you to die because of blood loss and cause trouble to Shinra." Okay, he took it back.

After he had finished cleaning up the bathroom, he walked into the kitchen. The smell that greeted him was really good. He sat down to the table, staring at Izayas' back.

"Curry," He said. "The ingredients had been prepared already." He turned around with a plate in his hands. Shizuo could see the nervousness in his movements. As soon as he arrived to the table, Izaya sank the spoon into the curry, then cooed. Shizuo just sighed and opened his mouth. After he had swallowed the bit, he looked at Izaya. "I have no idea why you are nervous. It is better than anyone would have excepted from you."

* * *

Half an hour later, Izaya was lying in Shinra's king-sized bed with a book in his hands. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and behind it, there was Shizu-chan with his pillow and blanket in his hands. Izayas' eyebrows ran up to his forehead.

"I hate sleeping in someone else's bed," Shizuo muttered, playing with the edge of his pillow.

Izaya wanted to say something mean, but only patted the bed beside himself. Shizuo approached the bed slowly. When he reached it, he looked at Izaya, the bed, then at Izaya again.

"Come here, Silly," he said reassuringly, smiling up at him.

Shizuo crept into the bed, wrapping himself around Izaya.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

Izaya looked up, but the only thing he saw was his sleeping face. He felt his cheeks heating up.

' _Shit, he is so cute!_ '


End file.
